


A Collection of the Great Nothings in the World

by DancingWithWildWolves



Series: In Which There are Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drabbles, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithWildWolves/pseuds/DancingWithWildWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all sorts of drabbles and one shots. <br/>I'll put the warnings in the notes but some may be triggering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of the Great Nothings in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies,  
> This is kind of sad but not devastating. Themes of depression, if this May trigger you please consider going and reading some lovely fluff - the sort that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
> Always,  
> DancingWithWildWolves

Look at it, look at the jewels, look at the finely wrought metal. The careful application of paint on plaster. Look at it, sitting there, just a pretty bauble. Something of no great use, just decoration. Oh, how wrong you are. You see a pretty thing to go on a shelf and admire, I see war-paint. Just another tiresome thing to help me live on. It's not just a bauble, a pretty thing, it's a smile, a content expression. It's a mask. A bejewelled, happy, false thing. A tool of the trade. A trick to my isolation. Now look carefully, the jewels so bright and sparkling in the pale light, here you see them as the truly are, little pieces of paste, constructed to look like the real thing. The metal that shone so true, no more than painted plastics. And the paint, another layer to hide the pain behind. Look at me now, do you see what you saw before or do you see me as I am in reality? Do you see a happy, smiling, slightly nutty, girlish figure whirling in delight? Or do you see the panic? The way I claw, desperate, in need of aid? Do you see my painted smiles? Or my tears of anguish?  
In all honesty, what do you see?  
Don't try and claim images of a genuinely happy me, you never knew her.  
Who do you see?  
Do you see redemption?  
I'm sorry but you're simply too late. It's time for me to let go.   
-  
And so she fell, the bejewelled, ornamental mask dropping for the first and last time.   
Maybe, just maybe, her soul could rest now.


End file.
